herofandomcom-20200223-history
Danger 5
Danger 5 is an international group of mercenaries tasked with taking down Hitler and his allies in the titular Australian TV satire. Members Jackson Nationality: America Jackson is a stereotypical pulp-action hero who always has his shirt open. He hates Nazis with a passion, going as far as to hit a woman sent to seduce him, simply saying "I hit a Nazi!". ''He's skilled at gambling and refuses to play any game that doesn't involve money or showing off how tough he is. After defeating Hitler and serving in Vietnam, Jackson has developed PTSD and repressed homosexual feelings. He's attracted to Ilsa, but the feelings are one-sided. Tucker Nationality: Australia Tucker is a straight-laced, by-the-book type. He wears a turtle-neck sweater that's a darker shade of blue than the other uniforms, making him appear noticeably less masculine than the others. Out of all the Danger 5 members, he is apparently the weakest, frequently getting into trouble and requiring the help of his teammates, though he acquires ninja training from McKenzie. He is attracted to Claire and frequently tries to woo her. They get married at the start of the second series, but she's killed by one of Hitler's men and Tucker carries her severed head with him, clearly in denial. His parents are a wombat and an emu. Ilsa Nationality: Russia Ilsa is the sultry femme-fatale of the team. She dresses the most provocatively, wearing her shirt in a midriff-style with her cleavage clearly visible. She only speaks Russian, but can understand English. Ilsa is the most violent member, willing to attack anyone who gets in her way, friend or foe. She's jealous of Claire and doesn't have any romantic feelings for Jackson. In series 2 she's married to Khrushchev, but he thinks she's past her prime and wants to dump her for Holly. Claire Nationality: Britain Claire is the no-nonsense brains of the team, being able to understand several foreign languages and coming up with on-the-spot plans on how to get to Hitler. She's prudish and a teetotal, as well as being the only Danger 5 member seen wearing the full uniform, complete with a navy-blue blazer and matching tie, displaying her professional attitude and implying a higher ranking than the others. She has a habit of getting kidnapped and spending the remainder of each adventure in a skimpy outfit. She marries Tucker at the start of series 2, but is killed by one of Hitler's men. Tucker carries her severed head with him, imagining that it still talks to him. Claire's spirit form returns in the end to devour Hitler and reunite with Tucker. Pierre Natinality: Europe (Possibly France) Pierre is the most cheerful team member. He refers to everyone he meets as his friends and is able to earn the trust of total strangers. He wears a navy-blue vest with a red cravatte, making him appear the most sophisticated. His accent seems to vary between French, Italian and Spanish, making his exact nationality unknown, but because he is allied against Hitler, he is generally assumed to be French. He's gone by many names over the years, making it uncertain if Pierre is even his real name. For some unexplained reason, his appearance turns African in series 2. In series 1, whenever someone dies, Pierre will hold them in his arms while they tell him a "perfect" cocktail recipe. In series 2, Pierre is given tape cassetes by total strangers. Other Members Colonel Chestbridge Nationality: America The Colonel is an Eagle-headed humanoid who manages and briefs the team before each mission. He talks and acts like a stereotypical American, going as far as to brandish a gun just to get people's attention. He doesn't like being interrupted or corrected, which has led to some tense moments with know-it-all Claire. His catch phrase is ''"Kill Hitler!" which he says at the end of every mission brief. He's killed by Hitler at the start of series 2, but comes back to life via Danger 5 time-travelling. Killroy Nationality: ??? Killroy was a cartoon dog that's an obvious parody of animal sidekicks such as Scooby and Scrappy Doo. He's perpetually stoned and spouts catchphrases in a surfer-style accent. The other team members find him hilarious, despite the obvious fact he isn't. He was killed in his first appearance, dying in Pierre's arms and giving him a cocktail recipe. McKenzie Nationality: Japan McKenzie is a ninja expert with a white lion's head who only speaks Japanese. He's Pierre's butler and later on a sensei to Tucker. After the Colonel and Claire are killed, McKenzie becomes the brains of the team. He can enter dreams, but can only be brought out when someone kicks him in the groin. Holly De Palma Nationality: America Holly is an American schoolgirl whom Hitler keeps trying to abduct. It was initially believed that Hitler was lusting after her due to her having blonde hair and blue eyes. It's later revealed that Holly's immortal and Hitler wants to put his brain in her body, gaining her immortality for himself. Holly is spoilt and oblivious, much to the frustration of Danger 5. She was abducted by Khrushchev and forced to marry him, but she didn't care since she got whatever she wanted. In an alternate future, she's trained by the Colonel and becomes the super-assassin known as Danger 1. Gallery 415441_478926_S194659_t1_t1_.jpg Danger5 2-0.jpg|Danger 5 (L-R) Holly, Ilsa, McKenzie, Tucker, Pierre, Jackson Danger-5-key-group-image2.jpg|Danger 5 (L-R) Jackson, Pierre, Claire, Ilsa, Tucker Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Military Category:Protectors Category:Adventurers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Organizations Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Ninjas Category:Teams Category:Animals Category:Elementals